Precious Perfumes
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: A short fic (with a song) for a very special Mewtwo fan... :)


1 Precious Perfumes  
  
I do not own anything mentioned here.  
  
Rated PG for uncomfortable situations.  
  
Dedicated to a very special Mewtwo fan… (  
  
PS- there's a song in this fic, too. It's called "Alabaster Box" (by Cece Winans), and it talks about a woman in the Bible named Mary Magdaline. She and her sister Martha were good friends of Jesus, and while He was having dinner at their house, she washed His feet with the oil from her alabaster box (this story's in John 12:1-8, just in case you wondered). This story is loosely based on that passage. You'll find the song lyrics in the margins, with single quote marks, 'like these.'  
  
  
  
On a dark street corner of Goldenrod City, a faintly lit restaurant was celebrating a special occasion- the new "MEWTWO RETURNS" special. The entire cast was throwing a big party in honor of the show's successful premiere.  
  
The main characters were gathered together at a large table. Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket had their own seats, as well as Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and- of course- Ash. Even Giovanni and Domino had their reservations! At the head of the table, though, was the star of the special: Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo tapped his glass. *I'd say that it's time for a toast,* he offered, lifting his glass with the other actors. *To "POKEMON", and the show's continuation. May we see more wonderful specials in the future.*  
  
The actors nodded in agreement and tapped their glasses. While they drank the sweet nectar of the ginger ale, the doors gently swung open to reveal a young girl in ragged clothes. A smile crossed her tear-streaked face as she slowly walked over to Mewtwo.  
  
'A little lone girl stands, as she made her way to Jesus,  
  
'she stumbles, for the tears that made her blind…'  
  
Most of the people in the restaurant didn't notice her, but the other actors did- this child was a fan of Mewtwo's. A HUGE fan. She wrote many romantic stories and drew many love-longing pictures of her and Mewtwo. She was very well known throughout the Mewtwo fandom.  
  
They sneered, and some rolled their eyes. These actors didn't want to put up with such a fan. They felt that she belonged on the street corners, begging for autographs, with the other fanatics.  
  
The girl noticed these rude gestures and stopped momentarily. A tiny tear rolled down the girl's cheek as she bit her lip and started walking again.  
  
'She felt such pain, some spoke in anger,  
  
'her folks whispered, "there's no place here for her kind"…'  
  
Just the same, as humiliated as she was, she ignored them and continued to walk over to Mewtwo. She had a very special gift for him- one that she had been saving for a few years now.  
  
'Still on she came, though the shame had flushed her face,  
  
'until at last, she knelt before his feet…'  
  
The child sat on the floor next to Mewtwo, who was still seated in his chair. She only grinned as she raised up a small golden box with a silver ribbon to give to the one she adored.  
  
'and though she spoke no words,  
  
'everything she said was heard,  
  
'as she poured her love for the Master,  
  
'from her box of alabaster…'  
  
Curious, Mewtwo untied the ribbon and lifted the top of the box off. Inside was a small bottle of perfume- an expensive item that sold for over $5,000. How she could afford such a luxury was beyond his logic.  
  
'And I've come to pour my praise on Him,  
  
'like oil from Mary's alabaster box…'  
  
Angry with the girl, Ash snatched the bottle from Mewtwo's hand. "Perfume?!" he exclaimed. "There's no way she could afford this!"  
  
Misty stood and pointed her finger at the girl. "I bet she stole it, just so she could appease her obsession!" she accused.  
  
Many of the actors agreed with Ash and Misty. This girl was nothing but a poor, lost child. It was impossible for her to just "buy it."  
  
They were both right and wrong- the girl neither bought nor stole the perfume. She found a used sample bottle in the garbage one day, and added other thrown-out perfume solutions to the mixture.  
  
Frustrated with the accusing trainer, Mewtwo took the bottle away from Ash and handed it to the girl. He laid his open wrist on the table and allowed her to spray a sample of the perfume on it.  
  
Meowth sneaked up behind her and pushed her arm slightly, causing her to spray a little too much on Mewtwo's wrist. In the absence of a towel or napkin, she used her long brown hair, as opposed to her dirt-covered clothes, to soak up the extra perfume.  
  
'Don't be angry if I wash His feet with my tears,  
  
'and I dry them with my hair…'  
  
Mewtwo sniffed the perfume on his wrist and found the scent very appealing. He wanted to repay her, but didn't have anything of value with him.  
  
The girl grinned in satisfaction. All she knew and cared about was that Mewtwo liked her gift as much as she loved him. That was the only real payment she wanted.  
  
Looking at the bright expression on her face, Mewtwo knew exactly what he wanted to give her in return. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. *Thank you very much,* he replied as she hugged him back, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
'You weren't there the night He found me,  
  
'you did not feel what I felt when he wrapped His loving arms around me,  
  
'and you don't know the cost of the oil in my alabaster box…'  
  
Domino rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I can't believe that you're encouraging her," she complained. "Now she'll never leave you alone."  
  
Brock nodded. "She's right," he said, almost reluctantly. "If you praise her for this action, she's going to keep coming back to you like a stray dog begging for hand-outs."  
  
The girl let go of Mewtwo and lowered her face in shame. This was not the first time she had been shunned. There were many other instances where she was jeered at. Very rarely was she physically wounded, but she had never forgotten those tragic times.  
  
'I can't forget the way life used to be,  
  
'I was a prisoner to the sin that had me bound…'  
  
Mewtwo then noticed something about the bottle. The insignia of the company was almost completely scratched away, and even then, the company had been out of business for five years. That was one of the reasons why the perfume was worth so much.  
  
Looking even closer, Mewtwo saw the different colored tints of various perfume formulas and traces of fingerprints. Obviously, this perfume was an original- a mixture of other solutions to make an even better product.  
  
'I spent my days and poured my life without measure,  
  
'into a little treasure box I thought I found…'  
  
After a few moments of musing, the girl looked up to meet Mewtwo's gaze. Once more, she grinned happily at the very sight of his face.  
  
Mewtwo smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. *I appreciate the time and effort that you put into this,* he said, appreciative. *You are certainly a unique individual.*  
  
'Until the day when Jesus came to me,  
  
'and healed my soul with the wonder of his touch…'  
  
The girl paused, and then pulled out a bottle from her pocket. It was smaller than the one she gave to Mewtwo and it had very little perfume inside, but she didn't mind giving it to him, as long as he was happy. Besides, after the kindness he showed her, she was more than willing to give him an extra sample.  
  
'So now I'm giving back to Him all the praise He's worthy of,  
  
'I've been forgiven, and that's why I love Him so…'  
  
Mewtwo gladly received the gift. He decided to show the girl how much he loved her gift by spraying some of it on his neck and shoulders. As he had predicted, her face expressed much joy towards him, and he didn't mind letting the other actors watch him do this.  
  
'And I have come to pour my praise on Him,  
  
'like oil from Mary's alabaster box…'  
  
Jessie raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.  
  
Mewtwo did not answer and continued to apply the perfume. He knew that if he replied, the young girl would be taunted again. Avoiding the questions was the best solution that he could come up with.  
  
This didn't seem to stop them, though. "Jessie does have a point," James thought aloud. "If you keep doing that, she's going to become very attached to you-"  
  
"Which means that you could risk losing your career," Giovanni interrupted. "Do you really want to take the chance?"  
  
Mewtwo was about to respond when the top of the bottle flew off, spilling perfume all over himself. He noticed that his napkin was missing from his dining spot and asked the young girl for assistance. She nodded and began to once more use her hair to dry Mewtwo's wet fur.  
  
'Don't be angry if I wash His feet with my tears,  
  
'and I dry them with my hair…'  
  
When the girl was finished soaking up what was left of the perfume, Mewtwo called a waiter over. *Can I get my meal in a take-home bag?* he asked.  
  
The waiter nodded and was soon back with a Styrofoam box containing Mewtwo's unfinished meal. Mewtwo then gave his fan the box; he knew that she was poor, and his leftover food was the least he could give her.  
  
The girl gladly received the box and hugged Mewtwo in gratitude, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Her eyes wide with happiness, she picked up the food box and left.  
  
'You weren't there the night He found me,  
  
'you did not feel what I felt as He wrapped his loving arms around me,  
  
'and you don't know the cost of the oil…'  
  
Mewtwo looked back at the surprised faces of his costars. They could not believe what he had just done. There she was- Mewtwo's "biggest fan"- and he didn't even bother to push her away. It was incredible.  
  
'You don't know the cost of my praise…'  
  
Taking the small, near-empty bottle of perfume, Mewtwo bid farewell to his "friends", the actors. He walked out the door of the restaurant and into the night sky, returning to his secluded home.  
  
'You don't know the cost of the oil…  
  
'in my alabaster box…'  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Final thoughts-  
  
If you're wondering what the girl's name is, I've decided to keep that a private matter. I don't want her humiliated online. If you do know her name, please DO NOT mention it in your reviews; please show some respect for her.  
  
Also, for those of you that know what she is famous for, please do not flame me or her for it. From the disturbing messages I've heard about her, I think- no, I KNOW that she has gone through enough already. I have read her stories and seen her art, and in my opinion, it is very good, considering what she has to work with.  
  
This girl is a wonderful and unique individual that does not deserve this torment. If you don't like her work, that's fine- just don't be mean to her about it. We all want constructive criticism for our work, right? Why is this girl any different?  
  
If you're wondering why so much of the cast was out of character, it's because I used them as actors in this fanfiction, and if we know anything about actors, it's that they don't always act the same on-screen and off. I portrayed them as the actors they might be, and please understand that this was a necessary element in this story.  
  
Thank you, my fellow readers.  
  
Sabertooth Kitty ;) 


End file.
